More Than Meets The Eye
by holographicmess
Summary: All it took was one mistake. Kurt was forced to change schools, but maybe it was for the best. Kurt was finally at a school with his own kind who could teach him to control his long suppressed abilities, if only this vampire would stop incessantly flirting with him. He already has more than enough problems. Magical!AU, Wizard/Necromancer!Kurt, Vampire!Sebastian, & more.
1. Prologue

**Here I am with another brand new story, however it's my first glee one so I'm super excited! I've been meaning to write a glee fic forever I've just never thought up a good story so here it is, hopefully the first to many!**

* * *

"Leave this school, never come back, and I won't tell…"

That one sentence rebounded in his mind constantly reminding him of the mistake he made. He should have controlled his emotions, he of all people should have known better! Oh well, what's done is done and now he's transferring to a new school, Dalton Academy. He wasn't exactly displeased with this change of events but he was going to miss his….friends? Who was he kidding hardly anyone at that school was his friend, he was just mad that he let them drive him out.

He'd be back for revenge make no mistake about that, he'd just have to wait a while to get used to his new school. And what a place it was, he never thought he'd seen such an ornate school before. He had a feeling he'd have no problems here, its atmosphere fit him perfectly. Right when he was about to step into the main office something, or more specifically someone, almost ran him over. He was waiting for the impact of falling face first but someone had grabbed his forearm.

"Woah! Watch it there new kid you don't want to get killed on the first day." He heard a voice chuckle.

The hand on his arm was cold and strong almost like a –

"Oops I ran right past the office!" a blonde boy exclaimed "I was just so excited about the…"

He stared at Kurt as if seeing him for the first time, which obviously it was because he had almost ran the boy over. When he finally did notice Kurt though he smiled like the sun and took the brunette in a bone crushing hug.

"New kid!" he cheered.

"He'll be a dead new kid if you don't let go." The blonde's friend commented.

He quickly released Kurt and rubbed his hand on the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry new kid." He apologized "Must've scared you."

Kurt chuckled softly, he found this boy's antics endearing.

"Not overly, I'll live, besides it was sort of sweet how excited you seemed to be." Kurt assured.

The boy blushed at this not sure how to reply to that if at all. Luckily his friend took over that for him and started a proper school introduction.

"Welcome to Dalton Academy!" the brunette proclaimed "I'm sure you'll find arrangements here much more suiting than that of your old school."

Kurt snorted in an ironic way while sneering at the thought of his old school which bothered the brunette. He seemed like a good kid he couldn't imagine what could possibly have happened at his old school that would cause Kurt to make such a face. However that was a conversation for another time, right now he had to continue the tour.

"I'm one of your guides Nick and this here is my co-guide Jeff, don't hesitate to ask us questions."

"He made a face at the word question, I think he wants to ask 'the' question." Jeff sing songed.

Kurt looked at them confused, what exactly was 'the' question?

"Don't worry it's no big deal, it's what this school's all about." Nick explained like that was an answer.

Kurt stared at them and would continue to stare at them until they just told him.

"I'm a vampire," Nick stated "but I think you already knew that."

So Kurt wasn't imagining things there was something weird about this guy, what about the other one though?

"I'm a werewolf!" Jeff said proudly.

Of course he was, Kurt felt a cliché moment coming on and he wasn't particularly fond of those.

"A vampire and a werewolf, are you guys really friends?"

"Yep!" they spoke in unison slinging their arms around each other's shoulders "that and more."

Kurt raised a fine eyebrow in curiosity, what was that supposed to mean?

"He's my boyfriend." Jeff said leaning his head on Nick's shoulder.

Kurt's eyes went wide "Wait so this is really a…."

"Gay school, no, it's just very accepting." Nick replies.

Kurt scowled "Did you-"

"Read your mind, no, we just get that a lot." Nick smirks "You should know better after all you are a wizard."

This time not only did Kurt's eyes go wide but his mouth dropped opened too. How did he know that? He's never told anyone and this guy just knew?

"How can you tell?"

"Well besides your obscenely normal human qualities," Nick joked "they told us before we came to get you."

"So then this school is for…"

"Mythical beings yes." Jeff replied slapping his hand over Nick's mouth before he could answer "My turn!"

"Sorry I forgot my boyfriend has a certain amount of talking he has to do each day and if he doesn't meet his quota he throws tantrums." Nick laughed.

Jeff smacked Nick playfully on the stomach but continued his explanations.

"Various creatures go to this school, I think you have an idea right?"

"Um obviously vampires, werewolves, wizards, and shape shifters."

"Well at least you have a basic idea." Nick mumbled.

Kurt's bitch glare snapped in place.

"Don't give me that I went to schools full of humans for sixteen years!"

Jeff slightly flinched at the harsh stare and Nick gave a raise of the eyebrow.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is there a cutely fierce wizard before me?

Kurt jerked around at the whisper in his ear to see a boy slightly taller than he. The boy had light brown hair and gorgeous green eyes not to mention his body! However that all proved null and void when he saw that leery smirk on the boy's face. The bitch glare was automatically snapped back into place.

"What is that?" Kurt scowled while pointing at the boy as if he were an object.

"This is a vampire," he replied grabbing Kurt's hand "named Sebastian."

He took Kurt's palm in his and kissed the back of his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, and your name?"

Kurt immediately retracted his hand as if he had been touched by something foul and scoffed at how cliché Sebastian was.

"No business of yours that's for sure."

"Sebastian smirked "Challenge accepted beautiful."

"Challenge?!" Kurt hissed.

"That's right I'll make it my business." he stated "Until next time doll face."

With those last words Sebastian disappeared to who knows where leaving a boiling mad Kurt. Nick and Jeff could just feel the magic cracking off of Kurt in menacing waves. Kurt got a little twitchy then all of a sudden screamed at the top of his lungs.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DOLL FACE YOU PRETENTIOUS ASS!"

Kurt whipped around to Nick and Jeff's direction like he was about to start screaming again but stopped himself. Kurt saw their wary faces and was all of a sudden flushed with embarrassment. How could he all of a sudden scream that in the middle of a school hall? He couldn't believe himself but he was just so angry….and that was exactly what got him here in the first place! He needed to learn to control his anger because it wasn't just verbal abuse he was giving these people, they also had to deal with the magical backlash that came with his emotions.

Kurt took deep calming breaths before looking up at Nick and Jeff with a shy smile on his face.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Kurt apologized "Not exactly proud of my amount of control but working on it.

Both boys looked at each other and grinned.

"It's ok," Jeff assured "now I know not to get on your bad side."

"Besides you're not the only one out to kill Sebastian, you'll have to get in line." Nick added.

Kurt sighed "Well at least I know it's not just me."

They all laughed for a moment until they remembered what they were originally there for.

"So let's get you settled into your dorm now shall we?" Nick suggested.

"Lead the way." Kurt motioned.

So Nick and Jeff led the way to the dorms while stopping and explaining locations along the way. Kurt could just not get over how fabulous this school was, it was too beautiful. Finally they had made it to his room, Kurt was excited to see how it looked.

"I wonder if your roommate is in." Nick commented.

"Well let's see." Jeff said opening the door.

"It would seem not," Nick observed "Do you even know whose room this is Jeff?"

"Nope, so I'm guessing that means you don't know either."

"Uh-uh."

Kurt was now a little worried, he had absolutely no idea who he would be rooming with. It could be anyone and that freaked him out the most, not knowing. Both boys could see the worry written all over Kurt's face and instantly tried to remedy it.

"Don't worry Kurt I'm sure whoever your roommate is, is fine." Jeff tried to assure him.

"Yeah hey at least we know it's not Sebastian because I know his roommate and room number and it's not this one." Nick also assured.

Kurt seemed to calm down slightly but they couldn't quite calm him down completely. There was still that little nagging in the back of his head that told him to be careful. There was something about the atmosphere of his room that was bugging him. Until he figured out what it was though he would give his roommate the benefit of the doubt. So as he slowly but surely calmed down he began to inspect the room.

It was the basic dual beds with dual desks and one shared bathroom. He could already feel disaster all over that bathroom situation but he would deal with it as it came. With that done he was ready to begin unpacking and become familiar with his new surroundings. So he turned to Nick and Jeff and thanked them for the welcoming tour but they had to go. Nick and Jeff faking hurt at first started to laugh and smile as they said goodbye and headed to their own room.

By the time Kurt was done unpacking and setting everything up he was exhausted. He was done by about 9 and still his roommate had not come. He would have stayed up and waited for him but he detested the idea of being tired on the first day. So he decided he would acquaint himself with his roommate in the morning, he was going to sleep. By 9:30 he was fast asleep and by 10 his roommate had finally decided to come back.

* * *

 **That was the prologue leave me a review and tell me what you think/tell me if I should continue the story.**


	2. Hello Darkness My New Friend

**Hello there back with Chapter 1 and just thought I'd leave a little note here that this is a BAMF!Kurt story for the most part, he's also somewhat dark but mostly grey when it comes to the type of magic he uses or the morals that he sets for himself. Also this story really isn't that linear to any part of the show but I know Kurt's at least a sophomore if that gives anyone any perspective. Now that that's out of the way on with the story!**

* * *

It was 6:00 a.m. and Kurt was ready to face the day with a smile …. sort of anyway. He turned to his left to see a lump in the other bed on the right side of the room. Glad to see his roommate was back he decided to get ready before he woke the boy. He had to make sure he had time to get ready without his roommate nagging that he's hogging the bathroom. By 7 he was ready and shining in his new uniform (though it secretly picked at the back of his fashion sense, he ignored it).

He turned to see his roommate still in bed and decided to try and wake him up. Kurt put his hand on top of the lump and shook it lightly.

"Hey you might want to get up now or you'll miss breakfast."

Nothing, absolutely nothing, not even a grunt, so Kurt shook harder. Still nothing, deciding it was a lost cause he gave up and went down to the cafeteria.

"Hey Kurt!"

He immediately spotted Jeff and Nick and went to go sit with them.

"So how's your roommate?" Jeff asks.

Kurt sighed "I don't know, still haven't spoken to him."

Nick and Jeff looked at each other confused.

"You mean he didn't come back last night?" Nick questioned.

"Oh he did, just after I went to sleep."

"So…where is he now?" Jeff said expectantly.

"Still in bed I presume."

Nick and Jeff looked even more confused now.

"Didn't you wake him up?"

"Tried."

"And?"

"Didn't work."

"How?"

"I don't know he sleeps like a freaking rock!" Kurt snapped "He didn't even make any noises, you would think he was dead."

"Well maybe he was." Jeff spoke softly as if he were thinking aloud.

"A zombie?" Nick questioned.

"Could be."

Kurt looked between the two as if they were insane.

"You guys are kidding right?" Kurt's voice shook "Zombies? Really?"

They both looked at him with an 'oh boy' look.

"Like we said you have a basic knowledge of the creatures that go here." Nick shrugged.

Kurt shook his head "Oh great I have a zombie for a roommate just perfect!"

"I'd ask what he eats but I feel like there's something rude about that."

"You'd be correct, that's a very offensive and human statement." Nick informed him "It's well known most creatures have become vegan or found substitutes for their cravings by the early 2000's. You're considered renegade if you do otherwise."

"Good to know, mental note to self, stay away from all food commentary."

Nick and Jeff both rolled their eyes at Kurt's antics and chuckled.

"Just eat your breakfast so we can help you get to your class on time." Nick said.

They soon finished their meals, dumped their trays, and were off to Kurt's first period. They all had different classes depending on what kind of creature they were. Kurt's first period was Latin and Origin of Spells which Kurt wasn't exactly thrilled about. French was one thing but Latin was a whole other ball park, that was the mother of all languages right there…right? Kurt just had to roll with the punches and take it as he went along.

When Nick and Jeff dropped him off at his first class and then left to their own Kurt began to feel worried. He didn't know what it was like to be in a school of magical beings, how would he do? He didn't have long to worry as the teacher called his class to attention. Kurt tried hard to pay attention but he was painfully aware that he was sitting alone and that people were staring. Thankfully 5 minutes in the door opened and drew attention away from him.

He was relieved, or at least he was until he felt the aura coming from the classroom door.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Clarington did you over sleep again?" the teacher spoke boredly.

"Yes." The boy drawled.

"Well you know the drill take your seat."

"Yes sir."

The boy's eyes immediately snapped to Kurt as if noticing him for the first time. His stare was confused, then curious, and finally smug as he began to make his way over. Kurt was scared yet he wasn't, he never thought he would meet another like him. You see there was a reason Kurt was here in the first place and that was because he had accidentally killed someone. He hadn't meant to but the boy was stalking him relentlessly and finally his magic reacted to the fear.

Filled with terror at the sight of the dying boy he panicked, he tried something he knew he shouldn't and that was bring the boy back. Kurt was completely unaware of what he was doing at the time until he looked it up but when he did he was horrified. He hadn't meant to call upon the art but he did, and now that he had the proof of what he did would never leave. Once the dark magic had entered your body it would never fully disappear even if you never used the magic again. In other words once a necromancer always a necromancer, and the only person who can spot a necromancer is another one.

Though Kurt couldn't understand how he could invoke the power so easily he had and to this day he still felt the dark residue. Worst of all he hadn't even saved the boy instead he had damned himself and gotten himself driven away from his old school. Why Karofsky hadn't called the police on him when he saw the young teen with a dead body in his arms he'd never know. He was pretty sure Karofsky hadn't seen him use dark magic since he wasn't scared but still, get out of the school, that's all? He wasn't about to question the neanderthal though he had no intention of going to jail guilty or not.

He knows that he should feel bad about what he did and he was, just not enough to turn himself in. Maybe that was an after effect of becoming a necromancer, he didn't know and he didn't care. All he cares about is the fact that there's another necromancer in front of him who knows what he is and could tell everyone. Provided he could tell on the boy too after all only a necromancer can spot a necromancer but still he'd rather not chance it. He had just got here he didn't want to be on the run from whatever magical police there was that would punish him for his crime.

"Stop worrying I'm not going to tell," the boy says sitting next to him "you're obviously new to it I see."

"I'd rather not be part of it at all." Kurt groaned.

"Don't give me that, no one can force you into it and it doesn't just happen on accident." The boy stated.

"Actually it did." Kurt snapped.

"You're fucking kidding." The boy scoffs.

"No I'm not!" Kurt growled.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class you two?"

"No sir, sorry sir." They both say on impulse.

"Then pay attention." The teacher snaps.

Kurt tries but he feels the boy staring holes into the side of his head.

"What!?" Kurt finally demands.

He stares a bit longer then says "Fascinating." and looks to the board.

Kurt wanted to smack him with the notebook in front of him but he refrains not wanting to get into any more trouble. Kurt can hear the boy chuckling at his frustration and felt his restraint wearing thin.

"Hunter Clarington." The boy holds out his hand.

Kurt looks at his hand in distaste but ends up shaking it warily.

"Kurt Hummel."

Suddenly recognition lights the boy's eyes.

"So you're my new roommate."

Kurt snaps his head to stare at Hunter.

"So you're the boy who sleeps like the dead?"

"Pardon?" Hunter says offended.

"I was trying to wake you up this morning but you wouldn't get up." Kurt explains.

"Oh," Hunter says in understanding "that was you shaking me I thought it was one of the spirits that bothers me."

Kurt looked like he wanted to ask something but put his hand up as a way to stop himself.

"No don't, I don't want to know, I really don't." Kurt mutters.

Hunter shrugs "Have it your way."

"Now if you'll excuse me I'd liked to learn something on the first day of school."

"You do that and I'm going to go to sleep." Hunter says yawning "Tell me when class is over."

Kurt didn't think he even wanted to try and understand this boy, still he was rather intrigued. Plus he was in a rather dangerous spot and this boy would be a make or break situation. He could be a new found enemy who is out for his head, or maybe just maybe he could become an ally. As much as Kurt didn't want to be associated with anyone who had anything to do with necromancy he couldn't, he was in it for life. This boy could be his ticket to control and knowledge because that is all he could do at this point.

"Hunter, Hunter," he shook the boy "class is over."

"What already?" he grumbled "No still tired."

"Mr. Clarington please remove yourself from my classroom and escort Mr. Hummel to his next class."

They both looked up to see the teacher staring at them and smiled awkwardly.

"Yes sir I'll be right on that." Hunter says with fake nicety "Give me your fucking schedule."

"What?" Kurt hissed at the command.

"Give me your fucking schedule." Hunter repeats.

"And just who do you think you are talking to like that?"

Hunter's eyes twitched and Kurt was sure they were about to fight but eventually he calmed down. Then with a flash of speed he stole Kurt's schedule from on top of his books.

"Hey!" Kurt cried in indignation.

"Stop whining, I'm trying to help you." Hunter growls.

Kurt didn't think he had ever heard such insensitive phrasing in his whole life.

"And I'm trying to kill you!" Kurt hisses.

"But _accidentally_ right? Like every other bad thing you do?"

That had actually really hurt Kurt's feelings because it was true and now tears were welling in his eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, stop it right there, I was kidding!" Hunter panicked.

"But it's true." Kurt whispered

"Well hey guess what, good news we have all our classes together so have no fear I am here to save you if you do anything stupid." Hunter says smugly.

"Really?"

"Really."

Kurt snatches his schedule from the boy and stares at him in disbelief, no way. The boy goes through his trashed backpack and finally pulls out a crumpled piece of paper which happens to be his schedule from the beginning of the year. Indeed they did have all the same classes and oddly enough Kurt was very glad for this.

Kurt linked his arm through Hunter's on reflex "What's our next class?"

"Potions ironically enough." He replies "By the way not gay, not that I mind this, I'm just letting you know."

Kurt immediately pushes the asshole away from him in outrage.

"You are a pretentious bastard!"

"Why am I a pretentious bastard, you were clearly coming onto me."

"I was not!" Kurt protests "It was a friendly gesture!"

"For girls maybe."

"Excuse me?!"

"Ugh I can't talk to you, you take everything wrong." Hunter mutters.

"I do not, you just have an insufficient way of speaking, if you were uncomfortable with the action all you had to do was say so."

"That's just it, I'm not, I just wanted to make sure you know."

"Yes because this happens all the time."

"You'd be surprised."

"Hunter please, one should not day dream so often."

"You know what princess screw you."

Kurt instantaneously smacks Hunter in the stomach.

"I despise nicknames."

"Good to know." Hunter said looping his arm with Kurt's again "Now come on or we'll be late."

* * *

 **So yes Necromancer Kurt and I know Hunter really wasn't a big part of the show and we didn't know too much about him but for some reason I really came up with this personality for him in my mind and I really like the idea of him and Kurt being friends hence they are going to be besties in this fic. As always leave reviews and tell me what you think!**


	3. Temperamental

**Hello everyone back with chapter 2 already because I love this story and because you guys have all been so encouraging so thank you!**

* * *

As they made their way down the halls in companionable silence they ran into Nick and Jeff who had been looking for Kurt.

"Hey Kur-"Jeff froze on the spot.

Nick seemed to be slightly troubled when he saw them.

"What's up guys?" Kurt asked.

Kurt felt Hunter's hold loosen until he let go completely and moved away from him.

"Really with your 'not gay' issues?" Kurt rolled his eyes in irritation.

"I already told you Kurt I don't care." He said walking away "I just want to give you some time with your friends."

Kurt immediately grabbed onto Hunter's bicep and pulled him back.

"And why on earth can you not talk with us?" Kurt asked "Social anxiety?"

"Get away from him!"

Kurt turned to see Jeff growling with Nick having to physically holding him back.

"Jeff calm." Nick soothed.

"What's wrong?" Kurt worries.

"Why are you with him?!" Jeff snarls "He's bad news!"

"Like I said I'll give you time with your friends."

Kurt's hold on him did not loosen and a dark aura slowly began to seep from him.

"What's your deal?" Kurt snaps.

Hunter could see the darkness gradually flowing out of Kurt and it made him very concerned. Not only because the boy seemed to be very strong but also because the brunette seemed to have no idea it was happening. He had to stop him before he did something he'd regret, he had promised.

"Whoa there, chill with the killer intent."

Kurt rounded on Hunter about to chew him out until he saw the pointed look that Hunter was giving him. With his eyes opened Kurt finally noticed the dark aura that had begun to surround him. He was about to start hyperventilating when he felt a hand on his shoulder give him a squeeze. He slowly felt his fear and anger begin to dissipate and for that he thanked Hunter.

"Look I don't know what problems you have with each other but don't bring me into it. You guys are my friends and so is he now so if you have any issues with it you can get lost." Kurt stated in all seriousness.

"You're right were sorry Kurt." Nick apologized.

"Sorry." Jeff pouted.

"See you later Kurt, Hunter." Nick said dragging Jeff away.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Hunter sighs "everyone hates me anyway."

Kurt smacked the boy upside the head "Ow!"

"Of course I had to do that." Kurt said matter of factly "You're my friend and I stick up for my friends."

"Speaking of which I didn't realize we were friends already."

"Aren't we?" Kurt said uncertainly "Or do you not want to because that's totally ok I underst-"

"No, stop, of course we're friends I just thought you still didn't trust me was all." Hunter explains "Unless this is a ploy to get on my good side so you can actually destroy me so that I'll never talk which would be more believable."

"As much of a brilliant idea as that sounds I'm not that kind of person."

"I know."

"You're right though, I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you, even if seeing you did scare the hell out of me at first." Kurt admits "Which reminds me thank you for stopping me, I don't know how you did it but you did."

"T'was only my job m'lady."

"I'm going to break your arm if you call me a lady again."

"Feisty I like it." Hunter teased.

"You sure you're not gay?" Kurt chuckled.

"Yes! See why does everyone think I'm gay just because I'm comfortable and I can joke?"

Kurt was straight out laughing now "Because guys like you are rare."

"That's what I tell people but no one believes me."

"Probably because you come off as a compulsive liar." Kurt said absentmindedly.

Hunter looked as if he's been struck.

"Why a compulsive liar?"

Kurt thought of an ok way to phrase it "Because you to smile like you have something to hide and you take everything in a nonchalant way."

Hunter seemed to contemplate that.

"I know things, that's true, but it's things I know people would rather not hear."

Kurt could hear the underlying truth to the boy's voice.

"As for apathy, well, maybe I know too much to care anymore."

"Understandable."

Hunter raised an eyebrow "Really?"

Kurt briskly looked around "I'm a necromancer now, I can't tell my family that, they can barely believe and handle the fact that I'm a wizard but a necromancer…"

"So? If you really want to tell them then do it, it's not like they get it, as long as they don't go telling who cares?" Hunter scoffed "But it would be better not to tell them. Like I said there are some things people just don't want to know so those of us who do grin and bear it for them and ourselves. Mostly ourselves though."

"I can't just lie and keep things from my family I'm not that kind of person." Kurt insists "On the other hand what am I supposed to say 'by the way I'm a necromancer but it's a secret so don't tell anyone' I don't think so."

"I think you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Au contraire I think I'm underreacting, I did not initiate myself into this, do you know what I did?" Kurt's voice began to shake "I killed somebody, attempted to revive him, and then he died anyway!"

Hunter was shocked not sure how to comfort the boy on the verge of hysteria.

Kurt chuckled emptily "You know what the worst part is? I don't feel guilty about, instead of freaking out and seeking psychiatric help or turning myself in I'm keeping quiet and saving my own ass because he's already dead so why should I go down with him? I don't even know who I am anymore."

"Good as you should. Why should you go down with him, why should you feel guilty?"

"Perhaps you're deaf I just said I killed somebody!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong Kurt but you don't seem like the type to kill someone for no reason."

"…..So he may have been harassing me borderline stalking but did he deserve to die?"

"You sure seemed to think he was a danger if your magic lashed like that plus I trust your judgement and that of magic."

"You just met me."

"And through our instantaneously established connection I can already tell you're part of my coven."

"Coven? They have those here?"

"No they attempt to disband any such congregation here covens, packs, clans, etc."

"Why? Even family?"

"Yes because people grow stronger in groups."

"Don't they want us to get stronger?"

"Not that kind of strong." Hunter tsked "You see when you create packs, covens, and the ilk you become marginally stronger, you are able to gain powers from other members as well as vice versa."

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Exactly they don't want people getting their hands on that kind of power. Especially us teenagers it tends to start gang violence and for the adults it leads to wars."

"That's ridiculous."

"Tell that to the vampires and werewolves who are too territorial for their own good."

"Objection! I find that accusation to be completely offensive."

Hunter chuckles "Sebastian, up and at it so early?"

"Speak for yourself you look like the living dead, was last night too much for you?" he said leaning his head on Hunter's shoulder.

Kurt turned away blushing "You know Hunter it is ok to keep options open, there's nothing wrong with being bi-"

"For the love of god!" Hunter says pushing Sebastian away "I am nowhere near your side of the field, plus this guy is like my brother so hell no."

"It's true, I tried but he would have none of that." He cooed running his finger under Hunter's chin.

Hunter smacked his hand away "If I ever wanted to be with a guy it certainly wouldn't be with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry Bas sluts aren't my thing."

"Please I'm not just any slut, I'm Sebastian Smythe I'm everyone's type."

"Wow you are so fucking full of it!" Kurt seethed.

"It's not full of it if you got the talent to back it up."

"Since when is sex a valid way to judge someone's worth?"

"I'm sorry have you had sex?" Sebastian gawfed.

Kurt stayed silent staring at his feet in embarrassment as his face began to heat up.

Sebastian's smirk quickly disappeared "You're joking, right doll face?"

"First of all that's not my name it's Kurt Hummel you piece of shit, second if you must know, no I have not."

Sebastian stood there stunned.

"Don't hold yourself back on my account, I'm sure you find this hilarious." Kurt spat.

"Look Kurt despite whatever Sebastian has done, and I apologize for whatever he has done, he's not terrible person at least not to those who don't deserve it." Hunter intervenes trying to defuse the tension.

"isn't that right Sebastian?"

"How can you not have had sex, you're sex on legs!"

Both boys just stare at Sebastian for a good couple of minutes.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you flirt so unsubtly before." Hunter pokes.

Kurt on the other hand is just blushing up a storm, what is this crazy vampire talking about? Reality comes back to Kurt of course and he knows the boy must be joking.

"Look I know I'm below average attractiveness but I'm just fine with that, at least then I'll know that they like me for more than my looks."

Kurt then takes off in the direction that he hopes is his next class that they're already ridiculously late.

"Oh my god, he's not joking is he?" Sebastian asks in amazement.

Hunter is just speechless, they had a long road ahead of them.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, as always please leave reviews and tell me what you think because getting reviews from you guys is the best!**


	4. Seriously?

**Hey so sorry this took so long, it's actually been done done for a while now, maybe a month, I've just slowly been typing it cause I'm in college and what can I say college is a bitch with its essays.**

 **Anyways some notes:**

 **Ages:**

 **Hunter - 16**

 **Kurt - 16**

 **Sebastian - 16**

 **Blaine - 16**

 **For the sake of ease I'm putting these four into the same grade even though I know Kurt is a year above all of them I'm going to bump them all up because it makes it easier for the plot to work out.**

 **Also if it wasn't clear before:**

 **"Speech"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **:Note Passing: (this is new to the chapter)**

* * *

Hunter walked briskly trying to keep up with Kurt who seemed to be running away as fast as he could.

"Kurt." Hunter calls, no response.

"Kurt!" Kurt finally freezes in place.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

Kurt looks around as if finally noticing his surroundings.

"...no?"

Hunter rolls his eyes and grabs onto Kurt "This way."

Kurt tried to keep up with the hallways Hunter was dragging him down but there were too many. It was hall after hall after hall and they all looked the same!

"This place is a labyrinth."

Hunter smirks evilly "You have no idea."

They finally make it to class, albeit late, which the teacher thoroughly shames them for.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I fell asleep in my last class and Kurt had trouble waking me up. I was assigned his tour guide since he's new and had no idea where his classes are, forgive me."

Kurt stared in shock, Hunter was taking all the blame.

The teacher huffs "I can't say I'm surprised, if I were you Mr. Hummel I'd find a more reliable tour guide."

Kurt was extremely tempted to snark back in indignation but Hunter latched onto his arm and dragged him back to where he usually sat.

"Why did you stop me?" Kurt hissed "Who does she think she is, what kind of teacher says those kinds of things about a student?"

"Are you gonna lash out every time someone says something bad about me? Cause I don't think there's enough time in the day for you to get to all of them."

Kurt snorts "Oh come on you must be joking, not everyone can hate you."

Hunter stares at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're serious?"

"There's still time to back out if you want."

"Nope you know too much, I know too much, it's better if we just stay together."

"I think I finally understand the meaning of friendship."

"Shut up!" Kurt says smacking Hunter's arm.

"Hm-hm" someone clears their throat.

Neither wants to look up as they know who's standing there.

"Oh no boys don't stop on our account you're only disturbing the class but I'm sure what you have to say is so much more important."

"I'm teaching Hunter the importance of friendship."

Everyone either began snorting or straight out laughing.

"Much like talking to a brick wall I presume."

"Actually I think he finally understands, Hunter learns much better when there's something nice to stare at."

Everyone 'oohs' at the burn but the teacher on the other hand is furious. She doesn't comment however and goes back to teaching the lesson. Hunter smirks at the boy's feat but the comment sparks a question. He pulls out a piece of paper and starts writing a note.

:So you do know you're attractive. Was that just a stab at Sebastian's lack of brain?:

: What? No! I am not attractive, I just wanted to piss her off. Plus I don't need to make a joke to expo his lack of brains, he does that just fine himself.:

:Kurt you can't be serious, I may not be gay but I can still tell when guys are attractive.:

:Yeah whatever Hunter, you're my friend that makes you biased.:

:Kurt don't make me bang my head into this table.:

:What! Why?:

:Because you're being stubborn and lying.:

:I'm not lying!:

:Yes you are.:

:No I'm not! Tell me one person who thinks I'm attractive.:

:Sebastian.:

:Oh please he was totally joking!:

:No he wasn't, I know Sebastian, he wasn't.:

:Ok Hunter now as much as I don't want to we need to pay attention.:

Kurt ceases the note passing and tries to keep up with what the teacher is showing them. Hunter still determined to raise Kurt's self-esteem begins to devise a plan, before they know it class is over and it's break time.

"So what do you usually do during this time?" Kurt asked.

"Get a snack if I'm hungry but usually I talk to Sebastian which speaking of the devil, hey creeper, hiding in the shadows as per usual?" Hunter yells over his shoulder to a pillar in the hallway.

From behind the pillar is Sebastian in all his cocky glory.

"Hello gorgeous," he says to Kurt "brick wall."

"Been skipping class again Sebastian?" Hunter scoffs.

"What makes you say that?"

"Brick wall?"

"So I didn't feel like staying in history, I know the whole run down anyway."

Kurt stared at Sebastian wondering about the implications of that statement, did that mean...?

"Finally deciding to fall for me doll face?" Sebastian taunts noticing Kurt staring at him.

"How old are you?" Kurt blurts.

He began to blush madly as he realized what he had said, God he didn't know anything.

Both guys chuckled until realizing how embarrassed actually Kurt was.

"I'm 16, do you really think they'd have 100 year old vampires wandering around, going to classes in a magical high school?" Sebastian questioned "Trust me even if they did do that I sure as hell wouldn't let them, if I was 100 or so I'd be far away from here. Besides despite common lore vampires do age we just age way slower than everyone else … well at least born vampires do anyway."

"What do you mean?" Kurt was extremely curious now.

Of course right when he was about to get to the good part the bell had to ring and signal the start of the next class.

"A story for another time doll face, see you later."

With that Sebastian was gone to wherever his next class was leaving Kurt to turn to Hunter for the next directions.

"So where now?"

"The gym."

"You're kidding, I still have P.E.?" Kurt groans.

"Yep, so I guess that means you don't have gym clothes."

"Not on me no, does that mean I get out of class?"

Hunter smirks at the hopefulness in Kurt's eyes.

"No, they have loaner clothes."

"Damn."

"Don't worry it's not that bad."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because I went to school with a bunch of jerks, human jerks and I still got hurt, now I have supernatural jerks to worry about, they'll destroy me."

"Oh come on," Hunter drawls trying to coerce Kurt into the locker room "I promise they're not as mean as the movies."

Kurt laughs at the joke but is still a bit hesitant. Hunter won't let him think on it though, he drags him into the locker room and finds the coach.

"Coach I need loaners!"

"Really Clarington? I think this is the first time you've ever asked for loaners."

"Not for me coach, for the new kid."

"A new kid?" the coach turns to see the brunette boy "So there is."

The coach grabs a box and hands it to Kurt.

"Here are the loaners kid, pick out what fits then return the loaners after class."

"Got it." Kurt wheezes from the force that the coach handed him the box.

He takes the box over to one of the benches by Hunter's locker while he changes. He finds a shirt that fits him relatively well if a bit loose and a pair of shorts that were a little too short for his taste but were the only thing in the box that would fit him. He quickly changes and starts to head out with Hunter until this boy almost topples him over running past him. The boy pauses two steps past Kurt and actually retraces his steps back. He stares at Kurt for a bit and the brunette was about to say something when the boy suddenly reanimated.

"I'm so sorry, I almost ran you over!"

"It's ok that's not the first time it's happened."

"Really?

"Yep don't worry about it I'm hard to see, I blend in really well with the background."

The boy seemed offended by the comment.

"What? No not at all! I just wasn't looking where I was going cause I'm late but you are by no means hard to see."

The boy blushed furiously realizing what he had just said.

"Well I still need to get changed so see you later!"

With that he ran over to his locker hoping to recollect himself.

"What a strange guy, who was that anyway?"

"Blaine Anderson."

Kurt turned to see a malicious smirk on Hunter's face which was getting worse by the second.

"What?"

"He thinks you're attractive."

Kurt blushed, it sure seemed that way from how he was acting but Kurt still refused to believe it.

"No he doesn't, he's just embarrassed because he almost ran me over as he should be." Kurt explained "Let me guess he's a werewolf?"

"Actually yeah he is."

"I was kind of half joking but ok." Kurt shuffles a little bit closer "Are they usually hyperactive or is that a stereotype because Jeff almost ran me over my first day too."

Hunter chuckled at Kurt's secretive whispers, luckily for him basically everyone had left the locker room otherwise he definitely would have been heard.

"A good amount of them are hyperactive but don't quote me on that, some get offended very easily." Hunter whispered back "Also don't make a habit of trying to whisper secrets, a good amount of creatures can still hear you loud and clear if close enough."

The brunette blush furiously, he felt as if he were going to faint from embarrassment.

"I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not, you're just new, give me your phone."

Kurt looked at him suspiciously before handing over his phone not quite sure he trusted him. Hunter took the phone grinning mischievously while inputting his number as well as Sebastian's.

"Here now you can text me whenever you have something to say that you don't want them to hear unless you want to talk about 'us' then you can come to me and we can make private arrangements."

For a second Kurt was under the impression that Hunter was coming onto him or making another sexuality joke. He then remembered what it was they had in common and nodded solemnly in agreement. They headed out for the second time with minimal damage and stood in a group with their classmates in the middle of the gym.

"Ok boys gather round!" the coach yelled "I've been informed we have a new kid on the premises so you know what that means…"

Certain people in the wad of students started grinning maniacally.

"Dodgeball!"

Kurt felt himself freeze, there was no way this could be happening, anything but dodgeball!

Hunter started at Kurt in concern "Kurt are you ok?"

"Uh-hm!" he squeaked.

Hunter came from a completely magical household, you could call him a pureblood if that helps. He had no clue of human teen customs, he had never gone to a human school. Though he did learn more after going to this school as some people did come from semi-human backgrounds. He was not aware of the human stigma that came with the game of dodgeball, he thought it was a rather stupid game actually. So he couldn't seem to understand why Kurt was so scared, the boy looked as if he were to faint.

"Clarington, Anderson, you boys are team captains." Coach continued "Anderson you choose first."

Blaine's eyes immediately landed on the brunette from before and he smiled.

"New kid you're on my team." He said winking at the boy.

Meanwhile he had no problem completely ignoring the holes that Hunter was trying to bore into his gelled head with his menacing glare. Kurt tried to turn to Hunter for help but was already being pulled to one side of the court by Blaine. Hunter was going to hex Anderson's head off when he got the chance, couldn't he see the boy was terrified. Hunter was obviously his tether to reality right now and Anderson went straight ahead and tore them apart. He'd have his vengeance if one hair on Kurt's head was out of place, rest assured.

The team picking continued until the class was split in half and each team was on their respective sides. Suddenly the couch threw a bunch of rubber balls down the middle of the court and blew the whistle to begin. Kurt of course made sure he was as far in the back of his team's box as possible. Both Hunter and Blaine were keeping a close eye on him, making sure he didn't get hit. The game went on like beastly warfare, no one was holding anything back, and Kurt couldn't possibly be more horrified.

"Get your head in the game new kid you can't just hide in the back!" the coach warned.

"His name's Kurt Hummel coach, isn't his name on your roster?" Hunter remarks smashing a dodgeball right into a guy's abdomen.

"I don't check the roster I already got all you guys memorized." The coach explains "I'll be sure to add Kurt Hummel to the old noggin."

Hunter sees one of the guys on his team rolling his eyes before laying his eyes on Kurt and making an attempt to hit the frightened boy. Hunter immediately throws the new ball in his hands at the back of the boy's knees which causes the boy to wince and drop the ball. The boy turns to yell at his obviously useless teammate and freezes.

"Try that again and I'll skin you alive, got it?"

* * *

 **So how was that? As always leave me a review and tell me what you think and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	5. Beginnings

**So it has been a long ass time and I have no excuse other than school and insanity but here it is I finally finished this chapter so enjoy and if you liked it leave a comment and let me know what you think.**

* * *

"I can't do this!" Kurt wheezed.

"Yes, you can, I'm here to help." Blaine assured as he struck another person out.

'Easy for you to say you're a damn werewolf.' Kurt whines internally.

Kurt turns his eyes to Hunter hoping he would just get him out already so he could go sit on the bleachers and wait out the rest of the game. However, Hunter refused to look at him much rather focusing on his team and who they were taking out. He kept telling himself not to dodge, but of course he continued to do it out of habit. Even when he could get himself to stay still Blaine would always be there like a knight in shining armor to save him, of course. It was infuriating! It wasn't even just Blaine, when he tried to get away and stand in front of the other team whoever tried to throw a ball at him would get shut down by Hunter. Now as much as he appreciated the care and attention he really just wanted to get out, he didn't even want to try and play.

Finally, when the numbers dwindled down to two on each side Kurt felt blessed, it was almost over. Blaine immediately took out the last guy on the other team which left Hunter. Hunter of course took that chance to take Blaine out whose pride seemed to be wounded for not thinking of that. Now all that was left was Kurt and Hunter who simply stared at each other waiting for the other person to strike. Students began to yell at them telling them to just do it or to get a room.

"Just throw it already." Kurt hisses.

"No, you do it, I'm not going to hit you." Hunter states.

"Stop treating me like a baby, just do it!" Kurt snapped.

"How about you just do it you haven't done anything all game."

For some reason that pissed Kurt off.

"Fine."

Then like the snap of a whip Kurt hurtled the rubber ball dead center on Hunter's chest. Hunter gasped as the air was knocked out of him and actually had to take a couple of steps back so as not to fall over. His hand went to his chest as he began to breathe again, labored at first, but eventually he evened out.

"Oh my, are you ok, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!" Kurt panicked.

Hunter mumbled something that no one could hear.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Come here." Kurt finally heard.

He walked over to Hunter guessing that Hunter needed help moving to the stands. However, he was thoroughly shocked when Hunter hooked his arm around his neck and began to ruffle his hair.

"What are you crazy, you trying to kill me?!"

"Ah! My hair! Stop that right now Hunter Clarington!" Kurt squeals.

"Hell no, you tried to kill me!" Hunter growled keeping a firm hold on Kurt.

"No I was not!" Kurt cried "You told me to get you out and I did."

"I told you to get me out not try and damage my ribs!"

"Well if you two are done clowning around," the coach starts, breaking up their conversation "get out, everyone else left already. Also, don't forget to return those loaners new kid."

"It's Kurt-" but the coach was already walking away "Hummel…"

Kurt lets out a sign and turns to Hunter "He's not going to remember my name is he?"

"Don't take it too personally, Coach only remembers the names of people who participate." Hunter says patting Kurt's shoulder.

"Excuse you!" Kurt exclaims pushing Hunter "It was only because it was dodgeball, I really hate dodgeball."

"Yeah, you didn't really tell me why."

"You mean besides its long-standing correlation with bullying?"

Hunter's face began to darken and Kurt began to wonder if maybe he shouldn't have mentioned anything at all.

"Kurt did the idiots at your old school bully you?" Hunter snarls

"It would explain why you're here halfway through the semester." Hunter started mumbling to himself "How dare they, those fucking humans!"

"Please tell me you got revenge before you left."

"There is no need, really, I am more than ok!" Kurt says hurriedly trying to stop Hunter's train of thought.

"Ok my ass, where's Sebastian, we're going after school."

"Hunter, no, really I am totally over it, everything is fine!"

"They have no idea who they messed with, stupid humans."

"Hunter Clarington, you listen to me right now, we are not going to hurt anyone!"

"But Kurt if they bullied you-"

"Then it's my problem."

"I thought we were in a coven together, coven members take care of each other, your problems are my problems." Hunter states as if it's a matter of fact.

Kurt groaned in frustration "Of course, we're coven, I get that! However, that does not mean you should go to my old school and try to beat up everyone that ever bullied me. I believe it was you who said there weren't enough hours in the day to fight all your enemies? Well the same could be said for me. Are you going to fight them all?"

"I could and I would." He states simply "I grew up my whole life knowing I was a wizard and despite what I let anyone think I have skills that would make the teachers of this school drop dead. Besides, they're just humans, I could take them out no problem."

"That's not the point!" Kurt exclaims "I don't want you to get in trouble, it's not worth it."

"Are you trying to tell me you don't want revenge?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Kurt cried "That's how I got in this stupid situation in the first place!"

Sensing the distressed waves coming off of Kurt, Hunter stopped "What?"

Kurt looked around feeling immensely self-conscious about the conversation all of a sudden.

"Can we talk about this back at our dorm?" Kurt asks "I really don't want to talk about this out here."

"Of course," Hunter agrees "let's go."

"But what about English?" Kurt questions.

"I doubt it would kill you if you missed a day of English, or History, or Math." Hunter trails "I think you're well acquainted with those subjects."

Kurt rolls his eyes "English, ok, Math, ok, but History, are you sure?"

"Yes, we have Human History sophomore year, not Magical History, because the students here are a mix of purebloods and half-bloods." Hunter explains "The real point of this school is to help purebloods and half-bloods assimilate human and magical culture."

Kurt was semi-disappointed "So do we ever learn about Magical History?"

"It's actually taught freshman year and is brought up again junior year but sophomore year is all Human History so I think we're good."

"Fine but if we get in trouble I'm blaming you." Kurt whines.

"Ok." Hunter complies.

"I was joking Hunter!" Kurt laughs "I would never make you come up with an answer alone, we're in this together now aren't we?"

"And to think we only met this morning." Hunter smiles knowingly.

"How could you Hunter, I thought you were my best friend!"

"For the millionth-time Sebastian I am straight." Hunter replies coolly "I am not trying to take your man."

"I'm sorry, whose man?!" Kurt gapes.

"Come on doll face no need to get so worked up, it won't be long till you're under my thrall." Sebastian drawls, taking Kurt's face in his hands.

Kurt takes Sebastian's wrists in a death grip and pulls them away from his face.

"Is that a threat?"

"Damn, you've got a grip there doll face!" Sebastian exclaims "If I was human this would really hurt."

Kurt was infuriated but that escalated to mad as all hell when Sebastian lasciviously checked him out while licking his lips and fangs. His grip hardened.

"I'll never give in." Kurt snarls.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not fragile so you can be as rough as you want." Sebastian assures.

"Oh, so then you wouldn't mind if I chained you to a wall and cut you open like a science experiment?"

"As long as you promise to put me back together afterwards."

"You disgust me."

"Ah so you've discussed me, I'm a trust fund baby you can trust me."

"…. Did you just recite Hamilton lines to me?"

"You seem surprised, takes all kinds babe."

"And as entertaining as your flirting is if we don't vacate the halls soon to somewhere more private we're going to have to go to class and our conversation still isn't done Kurt. We're coven now, I want to know everything from the beginning."

"We're skipping the rest of today? I thought you'd never ask."

"Well as long as you're inviting yourself you can be the excuse." Hunter smirks.

Sebastian rolled his eyes "Fine."

"Kurt punch Sebastian in the stomach as hard as you can." Hunter stated "It's going to-"

"Say no more." Kurt smirked and punched Sebastian as hard as he could, he also might have put a little magic into it to give it an extra kick.

"Wait!"

Suddenly Kurt was covered in a metallic smelling red liquid.

"Yikes, but it works." Hunter says beginning to cup his hands around his mouth "Oh no Sebastian's sick and Kurt's covered in blood looks like we need to go to the dorms."

"That's great but try saying it like you're more dead inside because I almost believed you cared." Sebastian said with blood still dripping from his mouth "What do you think beautiful? Did his performance pull at your heart strings?"

"I am covered in blood and while I hate this uniform I am so beyond disgusted that I can't even figure out how to remedy the situation. Someone should carry me."

"Allow me." Sebastian said reaching for Kurt.

Kurt immediately swatted his hands away "Just kidding, don't touch me."

"I'll carry you if you're in shock and can't move." Hunter offered.

"Hunter I'm covered in blood, I really don't think you want to do that."

"Blood doesn't bother me and you're clearly not going to let Sebastian do it."

Kurt heavily sighs "I already said I was joking, I'm not in shock, it's not like this is my first time covered in blood."

Kurt then starts to make his way to the dorms realizing they were still out in the open hall for anyone to stumble upon. Hunter and Sebastian began trailing close behind in shock. Just when had Kurt ever been covered in blood like that? They surprisingly got back to the dorms without incident. Kurt immediately holed himself up in the bathroom declaring he was going to take a quick shower before they got into heavy conversation.

While Kurt took a shower Hunter set about getting some more blood for Sebastian before he started getting really sick and perhaps rabid. While Hunter was off getting blood Sebastian was straining not to try and go peak at his beautiful future husband. Now he knows that sounds extreme but he can't explain it. He just knows that ever since he felt Kurt's presence enter the school he knew he had to be his. He's still not sure why he's attracted to Kurt so much but he has no problem taking the time to find out.

"Ugh, freak."

Sebastian's head snaps up to see Kurt dressed in an over large sweater, some leggings, and with a sneer on his face. Sebastian would deny it if asked but inside he could admit he almost popped a boner right then and there. He felt like an overly hormonal teenager …. ok so technically he was but it wasn't like he was suppressed. He fucked pretty regularly and he had no problem admitting he was a bonafide hoe, but with Kurt he felt odd. He hated commitment but god if he didn't think that he could drop down on one knee right now and propose to Kurt. It was insanity, there had to be a reason for it!

"Earth to Smythe, I said stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

Sebastian had been so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize he was making a face.

"Like you want to cut me open and drink out of me with a straw."

"Darling I would never!" Sebastian swore "You're too beautiful to ever cut up."

Sebastian sounded so sincere at the end it threw Kurt off guard, but then he remembered who he was talking to and felt a frown pull at his face.

"Liar." He scoffs "Keep your mouth shut and your hands to yourself until Hunter gets back."


	6. Tell Me More

**Hello anybody who still reads my stuff, I'm surprised you're still putting up with me. I know its been about forever and a day since I've updated but I decided I wasn't satisfied with my old writing and have been basically rewriting all my work. However, I would become all happy about working and actually doing it when the fate of net neutrality hangs in the balance. Anyway I've had this chapter written for like 2 weeks now but I wanted to rewrite all my stories before I came back to this one. As I said though the fate of net neutrality hangs in the balance and who knows if any of us will be able to afford those outrageous prices if those bastards have their way. So I thought if nothing else I'd at least put out one more chapter of this story before capitalism breaks the internet. Best regards, Sal.**

 **P.S. If these idiots pull their heads out of their asses and net neutrality is saved then my ass promises to get back in business. I wasn't joking when I said I've been rewriting my old stories and I was really excited to share my improvement, but I guess we'll just have to see where the chips land.**

 **P.S.S. Sorry about all the corny jokes and references, I have zero control over myself.**

* * *

This was an unfortunate situation. Sebastian couldn't understand for the life of him why he craved this person who clearly wanted nothing to do with him. Was Kurt hot? Hell yeah. Did Sebastian love a challenge? No doubt. But this, this was ridiculous. They were each sitting on a bed across the room from each other, at Kurt's demand, while sitting in absolute silence for 20 minutes. It was wearing on Sebastian's patience. No one had ever ignored him to this extent. Even people who hated him couldn't seem to keep their eyes off him. Kurt, however, refused to even look in his direction. Sebastian couldn't think of what he did wrong. He only ever complimented him and bantered a bit, but nothing too extreme. Sebastian could have anyone he wanted, so how was this wizard actually wounding his ego? Meanwhile, Kurt was trying to think of a succinct way to explain, well, his life. Should he tell them everything or would that be unwise? He wasn't too happy about Sebastian being present, but it was clear he knew about Hunter so it wasn't like the guy was going to rat him out or anything. That didn't mean he trusted Sebastian though. Both Kurt's and Sebastian's thoughts were beginning to spiral out of control when Hunter finally came back with some blood for Sebastian. Both the rooms occupants couldn't be more relieved.

"Oh thank God." Sebastian and Kurt spoke in unison.

Hunter looked between them expectantly. "Did something happen?"

"Besides Sebastian being his creepy self, no." Kurt responds prissily.

Hunter rolls his eyes. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Sebastian protests "I just looked at him, I didn't even get to say anything before he started bitching at me."

"Bitching?" Kurt hissed "you were the one looking at me as if I were a juicy piece of meat! Bet you were thinking about sucking my blood."

"Objection! First off, that's racist and second I was thinking about sucking something but it wasn't your blood."

"Pervert!"

"Guilty."

"Well if you two are done pulling pigtails, Sebastian drink this, and Kurt get started. I want all of it." Hunter said getting next to Sebastian on his bed.

Kurt took a deep breath trying to center his thoughts. He looked at Hunter hoping to feel comfort from his presence but then noticed Sebastian drinking out of the blood bags like a kindergartener with a juice box, he laughed. Sebastian felt the land fall out from under him. He couldn't be sure, but he thinks Kurt's laugh just saved his life. Hunter noticed and couldn't keep the smile off his face, especially after a droplet of blood started falling down the side of Sebastian's mouth. He caught it, scooped it up, and couldn't help tasting it.

"That's unsanitary for you." Sebastian remarks.

Hunter rolls his eyes again. "Because we haven't done way more unsanitary things."

"You know for someone who's not gay you're pretty gay with Sebastian." Kurt snickers, unable to stop himself from poking fun at Hunter.

"Jealous?" Sebastian leers hopefully.

"Oh yes, I found the blood drooling out of your mouth to be undeniably sexy." Kurt purrs, leaking sarcasm.

"If anyone cares, I'm still not gay." Hunter interjects.

"I know." The other two say, once again speaking in unison, before going back to their squabbling.

"Well if you didn't have such a cute laugh I wouldn't have been left so defenseless."

"Creep, now I can never laugh again."

"I'm sure I'll be able to get it out of you somehow."

"That's assault."

"Says the person who wanted to cut me open like a science experiment."

"Guys like you need to be locked up and cut open like science experiments."

The air in the room became deathly still, not a peep out of anyone. It was so stagnant Kurt felt like he was choking. He didn't understand why the atmosphere had changed so suddenly. It wasn't like he said anything really awful, did he? Sebastian was counting in his head, trying to keep calm.

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and say that you don't know what you're talking about. So why don't you quit while you're ahead."

"What did I say?" Kurt says weakly, afraid.

"I SAID-!" Sebastian pauses and takes a deep breath "Look, I don't want to talk about it ok."

Kurt was almost certain his heart was going to stop, he couldn't breathe again. He stared at Sebastian waiting for another outburst or attack. However, the only thing that happened was eye contact and Kurt was willing to admit, only within the confines of his mind, that Sebastian's maroon eyes were terrifying yet enchanting.

"It's a story for another time," Hunter spoke "you know, after yours."

Kurt felt all his energy leave his body and he hadn't even said anything yet.

"I can't tell you much about my childhood. I don't know whether I showed signs at an early age. All I know is my mom died when I was 8 and everything before is a blur. My dad said he spent a lot of time working so it was just my mom and I most of the time, he didn't know what we were up to. He did say, however, that mom was magic and that he wasn't surprised at all when I hit puberty and weird stuff started happening. I tried to suppress my powers for years, I figured without my mom what use did they have other than to possibly make things worse. The whole fiasco that followed, well, that was just … fucking spectacular."

Kurt thought for a moment that he was going to become hysterical at the memory and start crying, but he actually started laughing again. He remembered watching the light drain from his eyes. Poor, deluded Chandler.

"Kingsman jokes?" Sebastian's eyebrow raises comically.

"You caught that?" Kurt asks, coming back to himself "My stepbrother and his best friend love those kinds of movies. They dragged me to watch the first one with them because our parents said we weren't bonding enough and said they should take me. They knew I didn't want to go but loved the idea of forcing me to watch it anyway. Guess they thought it would be funny to make a gay watch a dude bro action movie."

"That's fucked up. They drag you to see the second one too?"

"God no, after that sexist anal joke ending and hearing they get together in the next movie, you couldn't pay me."

"Not gay enough?" Sebastian taunts.

"Yes, obviously! You've figured out my gay agenda." Kurt mocks.

"Pretty sure that's not how the gay agenda works. I'm going to have to revoke your gay card."

Kurt scoffs. "Hear that Hunter, I'm 'straight' now, so we can be 'straight' together."

Sebastian doubles over, howling with laughter. Kurt can't keep his laughter in either. Hunter, however, is unamused.

"And you people want equality."

"I should've never shown you Brandon Rogers, all you do is abuse his masterpieces."

"You're just saying that because you're mad I use his insults better than you."

Sebastian takes the pillow next to him and smacks Hunter with it. Kurt follows and hurls his pillow across the room at Hunter.

"Et tu Kurt?" Hunter cries mockingly "What did I ever do to you?"

"You know what they say, gay birds flock together." Sebastian laughs "That's how the phrase goes right?"

"We do, huh?"

Both Sebastian and Hunter stop their messing around to look at Kurt. His eyes glazed over and his mind clearly somewhere else. They decide to wait patiently for Kurt to say something. He seemed like he was preparing himself to finally talk about what happened.

"I was at a record store when I met him, his name was Chandler."

Sebastian's blood began to heat at the implied direction of the story, but withheld his comments.

"I was looking for a piece to do for my school's glee club, perusing musical classics of course. So was he."

Kurt's mind took him to that moment, the warm hand that had fallen on his had spooked him at first. However, Chandler's cheerful smile had disarmed him. How could such a cute face really do anything wrong?

"We touched hands while reaching for the same piece of music, isn't that romantic?"

Such a happy thought, so why were the words so bitter in his mouth?

"Sounds like a cause for a fight to the death if you ask me." Sebastian grumbles.

Kurt laughed, but his voice cracked. "I guess that's what happened."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Kurt's a necromancer." Hunter supplied.

"Oh, so-"

"Wait, he didn't know?" Kurt interrupted.

"Don't worry Kurt, if you can trust anyone with that information besides me it's Sebastian." Hunter says trying to assure Kurt "Though in hindsight I should have asked first but he would have figured it out anyway by the end."

"I can give you blackmail material on me if it makes you feel better." Sebastian offers "Perhaps my nudes?"

"No you pervert, its fine, you're an asshole but I don't think you're a snitch." Kurt sighs heavily "I'm going to need all the help I can get anyway."

"Do you really? It sounds like you handled it. I mean, you what, killed him, brought him back to life, and forced him to be your boyfriend until you realized a walking, talking corpse wasn't attractive? Big deal, we all make poor decisions. As long as you clean up your mess, it's all good."

"No, you idiot, like Kurt needs to force anyone to date him. That bastard probably only wanted to fuck and wouldn't take no for answer." Hunter speculates "Some humans just don't know when to stop."

"Damn, I change my mind, Hunter's right. That's why I copy off your tests."

"You say that like that still happens. We haven't shared a class since we were 13."

"Yeah, because for the classes we could share you decided to get AP ones."

"Sorry that positions in office require advanced educations, my bad for wanting to create change."

"What are you talking about you don't even need a high school education to be the president." Kurt snickers.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that, humans are wild." Sebastian laughs.

"Not the human's office Kurt, the magical one." Hunter corrects "Why would I ever want to do anything for those bastards?"

"I thought your campaign was going to be about acceptance?" Sebastian teases.

"In the magical community, forget getting humans to accept us, we don't even completely accept each other, but were so close I can feel it."

"Fair point."

This was baffling. They just glided over the fact that Kurt had killed someone and moved onto a completely different topic. Kurt almost accepted that, that was the end of the conversation but he knew that, for his own piece of mind, he had to finish it.

"As much as I'd love to follow this train of conversation and ignore the prior, I really do need to talk about it."

Hunter and Sebastian immediately sobered at the comment.

"Of course Kurt, were sorry for interrupting, continue."

Kurt took a deep breath, preparing himself to get the hard part.

"We traded numbers and he texted me. Everyday."

They just kept coming and coming and coming.

"At first I thought it was very sweet and romantic but there came a day when I was annoyed and didn't feel like answering. He didn't like that. He messaged me every hour on the hour that day."

"What a clingy, psychotic bastard." Sebastian commented.

Kurt glared at him not wanting him to call Chandler that, even if it was true. Sebastian was promptly elbowed in the ribs by Hunter who nodded at Kurt, letting him know to continue.

"I was freaked out, so I didn't answer him the next day either. Which prompted him to start calling me constantly. I finally took the call at the end of the second day. He didn't yell or throw a tantrum per se, but he sounded mad. Not like angry mad, more like crazy mad. He started rambling about how he was worried something had happened to me and he couldn't stand the idea. I'll admit that had me a bit smitten so when he asked me on a date I thought why not, you know?"

Kurt would never forget his … first date. He hated calling it that, but that's what it technically was.

"He took me out of town to go camping, I don't know if I can ever go camping again. He made everything seem so perfect. He prepared a picnic, it was a beautiful, hot day with a lake to swim in, and I had bought a new swimsuit just for the occasion. I thought it was the perfect day to have my first kiss. I was so stupid, blinded by my obsession with true love. Lot of good that did me." Kurt croaked.

The boys were caught between letting Kurt continue and stopping him before he got too upset. Hunter knew, however, that the conversation needed to be had so they could figure out what Kurt had done and how to go about his future training. Sebastian was losing his mind trying to stay on Hunter's side of the room. He wanted to run to Kurt and comfort him, tell him it was ok, and that he didn't have to continue. Still, he wanted, no needed, to know the rest of the story.

"The picnic was great, the water was great, the compliments were … just right. Then it got dark, we got cuddly by a fire, and I figured it was now or never. I kissed him, but on the corner of his lips because it was all I could bring myself to do. He laughed then cupped my face with his hands and kissed me properly. At first the butterflies were exciting, then he shoved his tongue in my mouth and they became less exciting. I didn't say anything though, I didn't want to wimp out on my possibly only romantic opportunity."

"Now that's not true, you'll have plenty of romantic opportunities." Hunter interjected, trying to comfort Kurt.

"Not until I'm older though, I wanted to know what it was like to be young and in love which doesn't really happen to gay boys who live in places like Lima, Ohio."

"You expect me to believe that there aren't enough gay boys around to hook up with?" Sebastian asks disbelievingly.

"I wouldn't know, I'm not interested in hooking up. Besides I bet you half of them are in the closet and honestly, I couldn't do that to myself. I just wanted to be able to do simple things you know, like walk around a mall holding hands or singing cheesy duets in public together because we wouldn't care if people were watching. I know that sounds ridiculous but-"

"No, that sounds like fun actually, that could be us but you're playing." Sebastian joked trying to get Kurt to smile.

Hunter's eyes went wide wondering how Sebastian could say something like that at a time like this. He was going to tell Sebastian to fuck off when Kurt burst into laughter. Sebastian's heart stopped again, surprised it even worked.

"Tell you what, give me a copy of your musical duet repertoire and I'll think about it."

Kurt appreciated Sebastian's attempt at humor because he was honestly getting more and more upset as the conversation went on.

"Anyway, after that he kind of … pushed me down on my back and got on top of me. That's when I realized I wasn't ready at all. I started freaking out, I cried and pushed, and he thankfully stopped. He said it was fine, but you could tell the night had been ruined. I thought for sure he'd never talk to me again. Unfortunately, that's not what happened."


End file.
